


Doctors

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, doctos .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doctors

In his line of work,  
Clint gets hurt a lot.  
But he does not trust doctors.  
It stems from his childhood.  
All the abuse he suffered.  
So he patches himself or has Natasha do it.  
Bruce is the first doctor he has trust.  
Even though the man isn't a medical doctor.  
He is talented and knowledgeable. Bruce is gentle for someone with so much strength.  
Clint trusts him to take care of him.


End file.
